


(Hungover) In the Afterglow

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Clothing swap, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: "I'm sitting at a bagel shop wearing a princess crown, hungover, and have a sweater that is not mine."





	(Hungover) In the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryKurago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryKurago/gifts).



> I will freely admit to cackling like a mad person the entire fic. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Mako clutched desperately at a coffee from the bagel shop next to her apartment complex. Her dilemma? The screen of her phone contained a selfie of a hot blond man without a sweater, wearing only a cheeky grin plus a pair of sleep pants. 

His name was Raleigh, they'd traded numbers the night before and he claimed that she was wearing his clothing. 

He was also claiming that she'd managed to drink him under the table with the notorious Green Fairy. 

Mako wasn't a coward so she took another selfie, her hair secured with a plastic New Year's crown and sans make up. The sweater had been rolled several times to look anywhere near decent. 

**Mako: I'm sitting at a bagel shop wearing a princess crown**

**Mako: Hungover**

**Mako: and have a sweater that is not mine**

**Mako: Help would be appreciated**

Several moments, three Aleve and a bagel schmeared in strawberry cream cheese later he replied. 

_Raleigh: Pls don't take this the wrong way_

_Raleigh: But I'm tempted to let you keep it_

_Raleigh: U work it better than I do_

She snorted softly as the morning rush slowed down. 

**Mako: Flattery suits you**

**Mako: Exactly how much did we drink?**

A picture of **_three_** empty absinthe bottles appeared, followed by two nearly a quarter full near—Tendo. 

**Mako: I see the culprit**

_Raleigh: He sleeps the sleep of the inebriated_

_Raleigh: How much do you remember?_

Mako closed her eyes and groaned softly. She got flickers of _ice skating_ , a half-assed snowball fight and sharing a hot chocolate with Raleigh, both of them laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. 

**Mako: Skating, snowball fight, hot chocolate?**

_Raleigh: all I got is mooning the German Consulate_

**Mako: We did WHAT**

_Raleigh: My asshole bro has VIDEO_

She nearly chokes on her second coffee at that, a thought of showing their asses to Gottlieb Sr. popping up with an awful clarity. 

**Mako: Think Gottlieb Sr.**

_Raleigh: Oh yeah_

_Raleigh: Fuck that guy_

_Raleigh: ... That explains it_

_Raleigh: Btw, look up_

She whipped her head up and Raleigh was wearing her stretchy black top like a tank top. It clung obscenely to his muscles but he managed to make it work. The scars on display were stark red against the black but in no way were they an _issue_. 

He entered the shop chuffing his arms but he immediately bought an ugly college sweater and tugged it on over her top. 

"I realize this isn't the best idea but bear in mind that I'm still hungover so it makes perfect sense to me. Hi, my name's Raleigh Becket." Raleigh held out his hand to shake. 

Mako did so solemnly, introducing herself as well, "Hello Raleigh. My name is Mako Mori." 

"Can I take you out on a date that involves zero alcohol?" Raleigh asked hopefully. 

"... Are there shenanigans involved?" She countered with a smile. 

" _You bet your ass_ there's shenanigans on the table." He said as he sat down next to her. 

Mako laughed herself pink at the play on words.

* * *

They never _**did**_ manage to switch clothes that day nor in all the days afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
